Kakashi Mama
by RyokoHokage
Summary: Young Kakashi Hatake wondered only once what it would be like to raise a family. That same night he finds a dieing woman, Anna, who gives him her son named Lloyd.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi Mama 

**Kakashi Hatake was wondering the streets of Konaha, on one cool dismal evening. He was walking alone as usual and had just passed a popular date restaurant, seeing all the couples sitting there eating together never really bothered him. He was far to busy with his missions for dating. He continued on his path, walking slowly to take up time. He was to meet his contact for the mission at the Memorial Stone later that night. **

"**Daddy? Can me and sissy take you out for ramen?" **

**Kakashi glanced over towards the voice of the young child who had asked the question. **

"**YOU GUYS are gonna treat ME this time huh?", laughed the man who must be the boy's father. **

**The little girl standing next to the boy moved closer to her father, "Yeah daddy! We saved up our allowances and everything!" **

"**Cause you take us all the time, now its our turn to take YOU!", said the boy, now very happy. **

**The father picked up the girl, carrying her as he began to walk, "Alright then, this time's on you guys.", smiling he grabbed the boy's hand and they left heading towards the Ichiraku ramen shop. **

**Kakashi stood there a moment till he realized that he had stopped walking. **

"_**I wonder what it would be like to raise a family…**_**', He thought to himself. He shrugged the thought away and headed to the Memorial Stone.**

**It was now pitch black outside, with only the moon providing light to those outside the city's main streets. Kakashi had entered the small clearing next to the Memorial Stone. His eyes narrowed as he sensed the presence of someone other than himself. He walked closer to the memorial, taking each step slowly. He heard someone breathing deeply, as if each breath took more and more effort. He now stood in front of the memorial itself, finding that the one breathing deeply was a woman. He could tell two things about her; one being that she was carrying some small bundle in her arms; and two being that she had received some sort of mortal wound.**

"…**Please..", breathed the woman slowly. **

**She was sitting with her back against the memorial, she tried to adjust her position, only to flinch in pain and return to her old one. **

"…**His name is Lloyd…Please…", she managed to say through her pain and irregular breathing. **

**Kakashi moved closer to her and kneeled as he realized she was trying to hand him the bundle she held. He took the bundle from her slowly. It moved slightly, startling him. He looked down at it with a defensive wonder. He was shocked, not at the fact that he held a baby in his arms, but that the baby was smiling dearly at him. He looked back at woman. **

"**Please… please take care of my son….Lloyd…", she managed to say. Kakashi didn't respond. **

"**My name is Anna… Please…Tell him I loved him very much…", she said. **

**Kakashi nodded his head, Anna saw this and smiled. She closed her eyes slowly and breathed no more. **

"**Kakashi!", hollered a male voice from the nearby tree line. The man appeared next to him as Kakashi stood up. The man, who wore an Anbu uniform, looked down at the woman. **

"**What happened to her?", the Anbu asked.**

"…**I found her like this.", replied Kakashi, "She died after giving me her baby." "Her baby…?", asked the Anbu. **

**The baby's coo was answer enough for the man. **

"**I understand… What are you going to do with him?", the man inquired. **

"**I don't…", Kakashi looked down at the baby he held and saw that endearing smile once again.**

**Kakashi smiled back with an unsure and slightly confused look. **

**The look softened and it was then that Kakashi knew. **


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation

**Kakashi Mama**

**Chapter Two**

The morning sunlight shone through the window of the small kitchen. The room itself was of adequate size, holding within the cooking area of the kitchen, along with a small dining table. The room also had several green plants which Kakashi had taken a liking to growing. Kakashi stood in front of the stove flipping pancakes over, while humming quietly to himself. He was about to call out to his son, to make sure he was awake, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'LL GET IT!", shouted a young man's voice from down the hallway.

Kakashi heard his son run down the hallway and turned to watch him come into view. The young man had brown eyes and messy brown hair that choose to side towards the right. Kakashi smiled to himself at his son's outfit of choice, a bright red shirt and black pants. The young man ran to the door and opened it as

Kakashi returned to his cooking.

"Hey there, Lloyd.", sounded a familiar voice.

"Oh hello Guy-sensei. Come on in.", said Lloyd as he walked away from the door and sat down at the nearby table.

"Well well well if it isn't Mama Kakashi.", teased Guy as he too sat down at the table.

Kakashi ignored Guy, knowing that the remark was towards the pink and red apron he wore when cooking. Kakashi turned off the stove and placed the pancakes on the already set table and sat down. Lloyd and Guy dug right in.

"What are you doing here anyway, Guy? I don't remember inviting you to breakfast this fine morning.", said Kakashi with a taunting smile and a slight head tilt.

"I just stopped by to wish our little Lloyd good luck on his graduation exam today. ", retorted Guy as he smiled with a sparkle, giving Lloyd a wink and a thumbs up.

He then turned his attention to the warm stack of pancakes.

"Oh yeah!", shouted Lloyd with a mouth full of pancakes as he slammed his hands flat on the table and stood up, "I don't want to be late!"

He swallowed his food, ran towards the door, and slipped on his bright red ninja sandals.

"BYE!", he yelled as he ran out the door.

"They grow up so fast…", commented Guy with a sniffle.

Kakashi said nothing.

"By the way, Kakashi…I've been meaning to as you this for awhile but…Why do you allow him to wear such a bright red color?", asked Guy.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"I told him that as long as he didn't wear orange like that Uzumaki kid, I didn't care what he wore… So he chose red.", replied Kakashi.

Lloyd stopped running as he passed through the academy's main gate.

"Phew! Glad I made it in time!", he said out loud to himself.

He stood there with both hands on his sides in a victory like pose. "HAHAHA!", laughed Lloyd.

"Look.. The Hatake boy is being weird again…", said some random guy on the nearby street.

"Can't you pretend to be normal for even a second, Hatake-Kun?", snapped Ino.

Lloyd put his arms down and watched her pass him.

"What's her problem?", he asked aloud.

"Well you are a little strange at times, Lloyd-kun", said a voice.

Lloyd looked over to his right to see his best friend Neji.

"Hey Nej. Your taking the graduation exam this year too, right?", asked Lloyd.

Neji crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Indeed, this way the possibility of us becoming teammates will be more likely.", answered Neji as he started walking into the building.

"Oh right… Ah, Hey wait up!", yelled Lloyd as he ran to catch up to Neji.

As Lloyd and Neji entered the classroom they saw that almost every other student was already in their seats and awaiting the arrival of Iruka-sensei. Lloyd scanned the room to find his other best friend Shikamaru.

"There he is…", spoke Neji as he walked over to sit to the left of Shikamaru. Shikamaru sat in the middle set of the last row.

"Hey guys…", yawned an awakening Shikamaru.

He looked over at Lloyd as Lloyd sat to the right of him. Shikamaru didn't bother to sit up and just continued to rest his head on his arms that lay on the desk. Lloyd was about to ask how long he'd been sleeping there when Iruka-Sensei walked in. The rest of the class took their seats and became quite.

Iruka stood at the podium and addressed the class, "We will now start the final exam… When your name is called proceed to the testing room… The final test will be on… The Clone Jutsu…" Lloyd heard some of the other students whine slightly.

"Phew.", Lloyd thought to himself, "Good thing I practiced that Jutsu the other day with Naruto…"

Lloyd didn't care for using clones in battle, but Neji had told him that it was useful to master and understand different Jutsu as to better understand your opponent.

He heard Naruto yell from across the room, "YEAH! I'M SO READY FOR THIS TEST! BELIEVE IT!".

Lloyd was nervous as he was called down to the testing room.

"You know the Jutsu… Remember, you can do this….", Lloyd thought to himself.

"YEAH!", he said out loud as he entered the room.

Iruka and Mizuki-sensei gave him a strange look.

"Ah… Sorry. Hehheh.", said Lloyd as the rubbed the back of his head.

Iruka closed his eyes.

"Just stand over there and do your best to perform the Clone Jutsu, Lloyd-Kun.", said Mizuki as he smiled.

Lloyd walked over to the designated area in front of both Iruka and Mizuki-Sensei.

He took a deep breath, moved his hands into the usual form to focus his chakra, and shouted "Clone Jutsu!".

It was only a few moments before four fully formed clones appeared next to him.

"Good job Lloyd.", said Iruka, "Very nice… You pass."

Lloyd gasped with both relief and happiness.

"ALRIGHT!", screamed Lloyd as he rushed up to the table to receive his ninja headband.

"Congratulations.", said Mizuki.

"Yes very well done, Lloyd. Kakashi-Sama will be very proud.", said Iruka with a smile.

Iruka handed a brand new leaf ninja headband to Lloyd. Lloyd grasped it tightly in his head, not fully believing that it was completely real.

"Thanks sensei!", he said to both of them.

He bowed with gratitude and hurried out of the room.

He walked until he reached the small yard that was outside the academy, where the other graduates were told to congregate.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!", He heard Sakura shouting close by with a ninja headband in hand.

He chose to stand against the tree with the swing while he waited for his friends to arrive.

After awhile he saw Hinata nervously enter the area carrying her own ninja headband and knew that Neji would be next. He closed his eyes and waited patiently. By the time he opened his eyes again, Neji stood before him.

"How'd it go?", asked Lloyd.

"Humph, as if there was any doubt.", replied Neji as he flashed his ninja headband.

He then crossed his arms and also went to stand against the tree. They both closed their eyes and waited patiently. Lloyd opened his eyes awhile later to see Shikamaru standing before him.

"How'd you do?", asked Lloyd.

"Too easy…", answered Shikamaru who held his own ninja headband.

Lloyd looked around and noticed that parents were starting to show up. Shikamaru went and leaned against the other side of the tree opposite of Neji. They all three closed their eyes and waited patiently. Lloyd opened his eyes again to find that the third Hokage stood before him.

"…Congratulations are in order.", said the third Hokage with a smile, "I'm sure you three will make fine shinobi."

"Th-thank you Sir.", stammered Lloyd.

"Ah. Thanks...", said Shikamaru.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage", Neji said.

The Hokage left with a big smile and went off to talk to the other students.

"!", shouted a voice that Lloyd recognized as Naruto Uzumaki's .

Naruto had just run out of the building and into Lloyd's view.

Naruto looked around.

"LLOYD!", Naruto screamed and ran over to him.

"Looks like we both graduated, heh heh.", said Naruto while rubbing his nose.

"Oh really?", said Kakashi as he appear from what seemed to be nowhere. "Whoa!", said Naruto as he fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"Hey Dad!", said a happy Lloyd.

"I take it you all managed to graduate?", spoke Kakashi happily.

"With a graduation exam as easy as that only a total idiot would fail…", said Shikamaru.

"Ow… That really hurt…", said Naruto to himself as he stood up, rubbing his backside.

"Hahaha, Yes I guess your right.", said Kakashi with a smile, "Since you all passed, why don't I take you all out for ramen, on me."

"RAMEN!", shouted both Lloyd and Naruto at the same time.

Tears of a joyous happy sort welled up in both their eyes, making them shimmer slightly.

"Yes. Ramen.", replied Kakashi as he turned and began to walk away.

"ALRIGHT DAD!", yelled Lloyd, "You guys are coming too, right?"

"Of course.", answered Neji with his eyes closed as he followed Kakashi.

"Nah, maybe next time… My mom made me promise that I'd come home right after I passed the exam… ", said Shikamaru as he left with a wave.

"Ok. See you later then. Your coming though, right Naruto-kun?", Lloyd said smiling.

"You sure it's okay?", asked Naruto unsure.

"Of Course! Come on!", shouted Lloyd loudly, dragging Naruto by the arm.

The four of them sat eating delicious hot ramen. Neji sat at the end of the row, next to Kakashi. Lloyd sat into between his father and the orange wearing ninja. They sat eating, talking, and laughing till the sun began to set on the village hidden in the leaves.

"Oh dear… I do believe I forgot to turn in today's mission report…", said Kakashi out-of-nowhere, calmly.

"Then shouldn't you go turn it in, Kakashi-Sensei? It's important to turn in one's mission report as soon as possible, correct?", spoke Neji nonchalantly.

"Haha, yeah. I better head off before it gets too late. I'll see you at home, son.", said Kakashi, standing up.

"Ok, dad.", replied Lloyd. Kakashi smiled at his son before disappearing suddenly.

"I should head home as well.", spoke Neji as he stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow, Lloyd-kun."

"Bye Nej!", said Lloyd as he returned his attention to his remaining ramen.

Awhile passed before both Naruto and Lloyd finished their ramen and decided to head home. They walked a part of the way together, since Naruto lived only a few streets away, when Lloyd realized he had lost something.

"AH!", screamed Lloyd.

"What's wrong?", asked Naruto taken back by the scream.

"I-I lost my ninja headband!", cried Lloyd searching his pockets and looking around on the ground, "I must have left it at Ichiraku's!"

"I'll come help you look for it.", offered Naruto.

"No, that's alright! I'll go it on my own. No sense in the both of us walking all the way back.", said Lloyd as he ran off back towards the ramen shop.

"Alright, Cya later!", shouted Naruto after him.

Lloyd had recovered his ninja headband from Ichiraku-san and had just passed the street where him and Naruto parted ways.

"Don't you want to learn the truth about why most of the people in this village hate and despise you? Why they treat you lower then dirt?", asked a voice Lloyd recognized.

"…Well, I..", responded a more familiar voice.

Lloyd moved to the side of the street where he had heard the voices coming from. He put himself against the wall and slowly sneaked towards the opening of a deserted alleyway. He leaned his head slightly only to sneak a peek at who was talking. Lloyd saw who he had suspected the voices belonged to.

"Naruto… Mizuki-sensei…?", Lloyd thought to himself.

"Steal the scroll of seals and you'll pass the test. Then everyone will have to respect you and I'll be able to tell you the truth about everything.", claimed Mizuki, who put his hand on Naruto's shoulder as if to reassure him.

"…Alright…I'll do it.", said Naruto plainly.

"That'a boy. Now remember meet me in the forest afterwards and everything will be fine.", said a smiling Mizuki as he disappeared suddenly.

Naruto stood there a moment, deep in thought, before he too ran off quickly and quietly. Lloyd looked at the ground.

"Naruto… What have you gotten yourself into?"

Lloyd ran swiftly through the forest, searching for Naruto. He knew that if Naruto really did decide to go through with it, then the village ninja would have been summoned by now.

"I have to find Naruto before they do!", thought Lloyd to himself as he ran faster.

He stopped to take a breath on a large tree branch that overlooked a small shed like structure. He looked down towards the shed and saw Naruto. Naruto looked tired and worn out, and for some reason had opened the scroll and was reading it.

"Naruto!", yelled Lloyd as he jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground.

"AH!", screamed a surprised Naruto, "Lloyd? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Naruto. Why'd you steal the scroll? The whole village must be out looking for you by now.", asked Lloyd.

Lloyd walked up and stood in front of Naruto.

"But Mizuki-sensei said that stealing this scroll was only a-", said Naruto. "HAHAHA! Yes, it was only a test, Naruto!", interrupted Mizuki smugly.

Lloyd turned around and saw Mizuki standing on a nearby tree branch.

"M-Mizuki-sensei?", stammered Naruto.

"Naruto look out!", shouted Lloyd as he shoved the confused Naruto out of the way of a hail of kunai.

Lloyd was grazed by most of the kunai and was forced to kneel on the ground.

"Lloyd!", cried Naruto. Naruto held onto the scroll tightly.

"Hand over the scroll, Naruto.", ordered Mizuki.

"No, Naruto! Don't give that scroll to him! He used you to get it, so that he could take it from you for his own gain.", said Lloyd as he stood back up.

"HA!," laughed Mizuki, "and why are you here, Lloyd? I know it was you who overheard us talking in the alley. You could have stopped Naruto then. You probably wanted him to steal the scroll and take it yourself. Isn't that right?"

Naruto looked more confused then ever.

"That's not true… Don't listen to his lies, Naruto. I only wanted to see if he was part of a bigger group…or something like that…", said Lloyd as he pulled out a kunai from the ground.

"Heh, since you did go through all the trouble of stealing the scroll, why don't I tell you about the rule that was created 12 years ago.", said Mizuki.

"What… Rule?", whispered Naruto.

"The rule that everyone in the village is forbidden to tell you...", spoke Mizuki.

"What are they forbidden to tell me?", asked Naruto urgently.

"You know that 12 years ago, the demon fox that attacked the village was sealed right? The rule that no one is allowed to speak of is about the fact that the demon fox was sealed inside YOU. You ARE the demon fox!", stated Mizuki.

Naruto gasped and tried to wrap his mind around what he had just been told. He fell backwards and ended up sitting on the ground in shock.

"Didn't you find it odd how the entire village HATED you? They will never except you!", Mizuki yelled as he took a large shuriken from his back and threw it at Naruto.

"Huh?", said both Naruto and Mizuki at the same time.

Lloyd had made it just in time to stop the large shuriken. However, he had caught it in such a way that it went through his left hand. Lloyd removed the large shuriken from his bleeding hand and threw it back at Mizuki, who dodged it like it was nothing.

"Why?", asked Naruto.

"Cause…", replied Lloyd gripping his bleeding hand, "We're friends right?"

Lloyd smiled down at Naruto.

"Yeah right, why would anyone from the village want to be friends with a demon that they've shunned and ignored for years?", laughed Mizuki.

Naruto closed and eyes and remembered all the times Lloyd had helped him. Lloyd had always been there to help him out when he needed help with something or needed someone to practice Jutsu with, they would even go and eat ramen together at Ichiraku's sometimes.

"It's true… The other villagers shun and ignore me, treat me like dirt… but Lloyd is different. He's never ignored me cause… We're friends…", spoke Naruto as he stood up.

Lloyd turned his head to smile at Naruto and gave a thumbs up with his right hand. Lloyd then turned his attention back to Mizuki, who had jumped to the ground.

"Now lets take care of this guy and return that scroll.", said Lloyd who took a battle position.

"I got this one, Lloyd.", spoke Naruto as he walked and stood in front of Lloyd.

"Here, watch this.", he said as he placed the scroll of seals on the ground in front of Lloyd.

"Oh and what is a little punk like you going to do to me? I could kill you with a single shot!", said an arrogant Mizuki.

"Try it and I'll give it back to you a thousand fold!", yelled Naruto as he placed his fingers as if preparing to do a Jutsu.

"Oh yeah well then do it demon fox! Lets see what you've got!", snapped Mizuki, who was preparing to attack as well.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!", screamed Naruto.

Both Lloyd and Mizuki were shocked to see what must have been a thousand Naruto's appear from smoke, surrounding Mizuki. Lloyd's eyes widened as he realized that the clones were solid and not an illusion.

"Wh-what's happening? What's going on?", asked Mizuki as he looked around and gazed at all the Naruto's that completely surrounded him.

The Naruto's all began taunting him saying things like, "Let's hurry this up already, weren't you going to kill me with one shot?" and "What's wrong? You look scared?".

Then they said together, "Well if your not gonna start this, then WE will!"

All the Naruto's rushed Mizuki, who screamed loudly in shock and pain. Soon afterwards all the Naruto's disappeared, leaving only the real Naruto behind. Mizuki was curled up in an odd position, covered in blood and twitching slightly.

"Hehe", spoke Naruto as he rubbed his nose, "Pretty good huh?"

Naruto walked over to Lloyd and picked up the scroll.

"You SO have to teach me that move later!", laughed Lloyd. The two laughed together as the sun rose and sunlight streamed through the trees.

"What do you think, Kakashi?", asked the third Hokage.

They were both looking through the crystal ball that sat upon the desk in front of the Hokage.

Kakashi leaned off the wall, walked closer to the desk, and said "Seems like they will be just fine…".

"Hm… Indeed.", spoke the Hokage as he stood up from his chair.

He walked outside and addressed the village ninja that had gathered, "We have nothing to fear. Naruto will be returning shortly."

With that said, the village calmed down and the scroll was returned.


End file.
